Battle of McCarran
by Caesarslegion94
Summary: This correlates with my other story the Gates of New Vegas in that this explains how the Courier Gaius fought the second largest and important NCR location. He uses every advantage and ally possible to burn the NCR camp before he turns to Hoover Dam. T for violence
1. The Coming Storm

Before the Legion would descend on the Mojave Gaius and other agents of Caesar wanted to eliminate any enemies possible before they came. Most of Caesar's frumentarie killed a lone ranger or burned a small farm but Gaius had larger plans in store for the Legion. He communicated on a radio to tell Caesar of a new plan that was in the making.

Gaius strode into the blood red tent of Caesar on Fortification Hill wearing his battle armor. He wore a uniform of a Legion explorer coupled with a jacket he earned in the Divide. Caesar was now cured of his tumor and sat up straight with pride and relief from the pain "What is it you want Gaius?"

He bowed low and spoke with his odd accent that sounded like another time long ago "My lord Caesar with the Legion building up for Hoover Dam I believe that if we break more NCR positions before the battle Hoover Dam will be all alone. I and two contubernium of my explorers already took care of Camp Golf and many of the Rangers stationed there, hence Hanlon's head on my belt." He pointed to the head of the old warrior who Caesar respected and had Gaius not killed may have let him live. But it was no matter and Caesar leaned forward as the black fur of the yao gaui pelt brushed against his neck "What did you have in mind surely McCarran is too fortified even for you."

Gaius leaned his head down and laughed "That is the exact location I was thinking of. It is now more isolated with the destruction of Forlorn Hope by my forces, the Great Khans have burned the western roads and Bitter Springs is ours. Repconn is ours with my solar weapons which according to your thoughts I promise I will not use during the battle." Gaius respected Caesar and his beliefs but the vast anti-technology angle annoyed him. If a weapon was there why not use it.

"Thank you I appreciate your understanding of our views I have given you three contubernium of Legionaries and I see somehow you also have two contubernium of my explorers to command but because of your victories I give you the title of Military Tribune, a title I created recently since there are too many centurions and too few Legates and nothing in between those ranks. Anyway Tribune I give you one full Cohort coupled with a force of one hundred white legs who have come down before the rest of Canaan is occupied to show their support and since the Great Khans are your tribe you can command them as you wish. What is your plan?"

"Apoligies Mighty Caesar but even with all of these trusted men here I wish to keep my plans secret until they are unleashed." Caesar became slightly annoyed, anyone else may have been flogged but the man who was becoming his greatest soldier and symbol would stay unharmed.

"Very well you already proven yourself as a military commander, Legatus Lanius is the hammer to smash the NCR but you are the tip of our javelin thrust into the stomach of the Mojave and you will make them bleed as Lanius crushes their skull. Now go and may Mars protect you."

Gaius bowed his head and Lucius came forward with something under a red cloak. "As Tribune you will be given a new helmet and medals." He pulled away the cloth and showed a former NCR ranger helmet that was painted red and gold with the symbol of the Legion on it. "Use the symbol of NCR control against them Amicus and wear this symbol with pride." He gave a medal idolized with a bear pelt on it "In memory of your victories at Forlorn Hope and several of the Ranger Stations we give you this."

Gaius was honored and bowed his head "Thank you Lucius, Caesar I will not fail you." Caesar pointed his finger as his soldier "See that you don't the Legion does not tolerate failure." Gaius nodded again as he pulled down the explorer hood and placed the Ranger helmet on his head. "True to Caesar." He walked out of the Fort back to the Great Khan village in Red Rock Canyon. The road would be long to return but by the time of his return he would have the full plan ready.

He stood at the gates of Fortification Hill and waited for his cohort. As the sun set and several boats were put into the docks he turned and saw a force of Legionaries of all three main ranks led by eight Decanii and a man he recognized a its front. Dead Sea rushed forward and saluted, he was wearing heavy Centurion armor and did not seem pleased with the weight "Even though the mighty Cesar gave me the rank of Centurion to fight for you I am not yet comfortable fighting in it." Gaius could understand and preferred to be light on his feet without the loud clanking of Dead Sea's armor.

"I am glad you are here Amicus." They both put out their hands and shook. "I will speak to the soldiers before we leave." Dead Sea nodded and Gaius stepped forward "Soldiers I am sure many of you know me, of those who do not I am Gaius, I am the weapon of Cesar in the Mojave, we are about to plan the most ambitious attack since the First Battle of the Hoover Dam and this time we will not fail." His soldiers cheered and they embarked on the dozens of boats that crossed the Colorado close to Dead Sea's old encampment of Nelson.

As the boats floated silently across the river Gaius smiled to himself knowing that even if he did not have Caesar's approval he would have gone ahead with the plan and had been gathering the forces at the village for a week before he was authorized but this time he had an entire cohort with him. Dead Sea was a trusted friend and ally since the Battle of Forlorn Hope and he would repay his friend Gaius for not fighting in the raid. Papa Khan was given the honor of commanding the Tenth and several other Legion and Khans being given command.

Before they reached the village Gaius stopped the legionaries who were not even tired from their long march across the Mojave that took two days under a burning sun "Soldiers of Caesar I understand that you see all others as profligates. DO not think that with the Great Khans they stood against the NCR by themselves for decades and even after a massacre at Bitter Springs still stand, they are as dangerous and willing to fight and die for the cause as you are. Respect them or you will lose mine."

Dead Sea stepped forward in his new metal armor that clanked "I have seen them fight before, a group of three Khans with repeaters took one a platoon of nine NCR soldiers with carbines and killed them all. They are brave men."

"And women" They turned and saw Melissa. She was wearing the traditional vest of the Khans and carried a hunting rifle on her back. Her wild hair shot out on both sides of her head and to the conservative haircuts of the Legion save a few Mohawks it seemed to be from an entirely different culture. Gaius did not tell her about how her father died only that Deathclaws made it further down the highway and he would not see her again. He still felt guilty for not realizing that a pack of Deathclaws were outside the Quarry when he Cass, Ed-e and a squad of mercenaries attacked them. Of course the mercenaries were bait but Chomps was not supposed to be there with a grenade launcher and firing it at the Alpha.

Gaius smiled "Indeed and women are fighters too, is Papa here?" She nodded "He has gathered the war party for the attack but he is concerned how long it is taking, he wants to kill them all now." Gaius smiled sharing the same hate for the NCR "Understandable his nephew was killed at Bitter Springs." Melissa spat on the ground "The NCR will pay for that."

Dead Sea spoke "Agreed, I will happy to create a pile of NCR heads for the lost children that day." Both Gaius and Melissa were surprised by a legionary showed such opinions of sympathy, perhpas shown in an odd way, and Melissa quickly took a liking to the man. Gaius did not have time for this sudden budding romance "Legion set up your tents and get to know your brothers and sisters in arms Dead Sea come with me I need all of the leaders in Papa Khans longhouse."

The legion quickly marched into the canyon and put up their tents in minutes while Gaius and Dead Sea went to the longhouse. Dead Sea marveled at the canyon "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" Gaius nodded "Yes Zion Valley where the white legs have come down from, beautiful place once this war is over you should go there."

"Perhaps Melissa would want to see it?" Gaius turned to him "You do realize you just met her right?" Dead Sea shrugged "In the legion sometimes when women and men marry they do not even get such an introduction. Anyway we have a war to fight." Gaius showed his teeth behind his helmet in annoyance "Indeed we do, come on." He knew thta his relationship with Cass would soon be condemned and was annoyed when others were happy.

The opened the door and saw Papa Khan laughing and drinking "Ah my heir you have returned to us." Dead Sea was disgusted by alcohol it made one weak and lose purpose same as with chems . Gaius hugged his surrogate father "Papa this is Dead Sea, a man of the legion and my cohort. Have the other leaders arrived yet?"

He nodded and pointed to a door "They are discussing plans behind that door. GET OUT HERE EVERYONE, GAIUS IS HERE." Gaius was surprised by the shouting and put his hands to his ears as he saw Regis, Raquel ventured out from her safe base for this fight, A White Legs tribal named Foot-on-tThroat wore a mask much like Salt-upon-wounds and he played with his power fist as they talked.

"Where are the fiends?" Gaius turned to Papa Khan and he replied "They sent an emissary and said they did not want to go this far away form their vault but they are ready for the battle." Gaius became irritated but continued forward "Very well Dead Sea do you have the map? Yes? Good thank you everyone sit down."

They complied and Dead Sea laid a map of New Vegas and McCarran in particular on the table. Gaius began his plan "There is a bridge to the west which practically divides Fiend territory from NCR. Without the First Recon the fiends do not need to be as concerned with as precise of sniper fire and I am sending a force of fifty fiends onto the bridge to attack the barricades. Fifty more will pour out from two stairwells and encircle the barricades. In correct NCR military strategy they will send more soldiers to the walls and other barricades as well as send one to three squads to help relieve the attacked forces. That is when the boomers come in. Raquel how many Boomers are with you now?"

She counted in her head "We have thirty here all with missile launchers and our artillery ready to fire." Gaius grinned and grabbed a pen and circled areas of the map. "Good thank you for helping us by the way, I want the artillery to fire at these locations once the battle is joined." He circled the communication tower and several key areas of the walls of the base. "The boomers here will stay on the other side of the bridge and after the artillery is fired rain fire down onto the camp inside the walls. Precise targets do not matter I want it to burn and I have a supply of more advanced missile launchers ready as well, no fat boys we need to move into the base after the war and I do not want it irradiated. After the walls fall and the camp is burning the fiends will continue their advance and after they are either slaughtered or secure the gate and any openings the Great Khans and Legion will move in. I want explorers placed on the Del Rey motel and other buildings with a clear site of the camp and after the artillery strike find any soldier and shoot them. I will lead our forces into the fray. I want officers captured once we enter the facility. I need to use the radio."

They all agreed to their part of the plan and Gaius went to a small room with a HAM radio and called. "Snake in the Grass this is Lobo. Curtis are you there?" A voice echoed on the other side "Yes Gaius I am here are the plans ready?" Gaius grinned ear to ear "Yes how did the sabotage go?"

"Good it is taking a much longer time to send NCR forces to the camp and with my information fiend packs have attacked several groups. All together over one hundred soldiers have been killed in the explosion and the attacks."

"Excellent news, I need you to request a transfer to Hoover Dam immediately however. The Legion has no more need for espionage in the base, we are going to burn it down." Curtis was silent for several seconds "But this is their largest base besides Hoover Dam how are we going to take it?"

"We have friends and they don't I am not fully expecting us to kill everyone in the base from what I have read the railway is back up and they will undoubtedly send their most important people back to New Vegas. This is the biggest strike of the war save Hoover Dam. They will know we will not fail this time."

"Mars protect us all."


	2. The Battle

In McCarran the officers had a meeting conveyed by Colonel Hsu knowing that something big was going to happen. He was a man hardened by his experiences and tried to always keep his cool especially now when the war was going to Hell even more so after the freelance mercenary who apparently sided with the NCR until it no longer suited him showed his true colors and helped burn Forlorn Hope. Of all men Hsu hated traitors the most and Gaius was one to him.

"I won't lie to you this war is not going well for us. Our forces are spread thin we lost the First Recon and dozens of rangers from the battle for Forlorn Hope and the raids on Ranger stations in the east. We have to enforce our garrisons throughout the city and the only thing stemming the tide are fresh recruits from California. And to top it off General Oliver has ordered more soldiers to be sent to the Dam and we are losing an entire company in that order. However from New Vegas we have been sent several squads of recruits that can bolster our lacking areas. They may not be as experienced as the rangers were but we need bodies right now. We need to push back against the fiends who have attacked our across New Vegas. Crimson Caravan has hired a mercenary group called Talon Company and they already have put down several fiend and criminal strongholds in eastern Vegas. However I have heard reports that some of the fiend encampments were empty and our intelligence says they are gathering for something and we need to be ready, Major Dhatri you know more about the fiends then most of us I want you to man the barricades by the bridge build up whatever you need we have the resources and you will be command of Charlie Company. Primm has been attacked again by powder gangers and after we annexed the town it is our lands, our citizens attacked now we were ordered to send two platoons there and one former Powder Ganger post as well. The Powder Gangers do not nearly have the strength they once had ironically thanks to Gaius who killed several of their leaders or made them switch sides. Perhaps the fiends are planning on attacking us here but we need everywhere left to us defended. Dismissed."

Gaius wanted to see how the NCR would react to the fiend forces falling back to a central location. He and his explorers watched from one of the many hills outside New Vegas as the NCR forces mobilized. He noticed two trucks leave and head south on the now safe long 15 after the Deathclaws were killed. "They must be heading to Primm since it was annexed. Sloan has nothing for them to gain. Those fools are spreading out their soldiers even more do they not realize what the fiends gathering together means. Wait what is that?"

One of the explorers watched as the railroad roared with life and a train came forward into the base "I guess they are being resupplied sir." Gaius nodded "Indeed perhaps we need to hurry with our plan I read a report that Kimball has sent a new order for their draft and two thousand more soldiers are coming into the Mojave. We cannot hold this fort but all we need to do is burn it. Wait until nightfall and then I and three of you will move to the fiend lines the rest watch and continue to report to me what is happening." They nodded and as the sun descended past the mountains Gaius crept away. The NCr was busy the full day moving soldiers around and the camp probably numbered close to one thousand soldiers still even with the dividing of forces and at least two hundred in positions outside of the camp.

The fiend camp was as varied in morale as the chems they use. Some were jumping up and down in excitement while others concentrated on objects around them constantly scurrying like a frantic rat and analyizing every small detail. He saw Motor Runner on a chair with his dogs. Gaius did not bow to this self-proclaimed king and spoke with a strict tone "Are your…soldiers ready for this?" Motor Runner chuckled and placed his hand to his chin "Of course they are they are better fighters then the legion." The explorers with him tensed up but he held them back "This battle will prove one way or another they need to go now, you and your officers will stay behind we do not need the leadership dead."

"Are you expecting my people to die?" Gaius said nothing about that issue and continued "I would suggest giving them buffout and other stronger chems they will need them for the battle. Do you understand my plan?"

Motor Runner growled like the dogs that surrounded him part of him wishing he did not want or need Legion support now with the Great Khans becoming Legion "Yes I understand flanking do not treat me like a child, boy." Gaius stood up to him and tested his strength of will "I would not treat you so if you did not need chems to keep your army under control the Legion listens to me because they respect me not because I know where the next good batch is coming from." Motor Runner rose to the challenge but Gaius and the explorers raised their guns at him "I can simply kill you and tell your people a lie about NCR rangers killing you and they go head on dying without any tactical advantage and we wait another time for an attack."

Motor Runner was one of the few Fiends who was not completely reliant on chems and controlled his own thoughts "Very well I will give them some more chems and we will be off." Gaius made himself ready but before he went gave Motor Runner something " The Legion does not make a habit of leaving its allies withotu gifts. The Fiends use laser rifles a lot I noticed, I have several containers with newer better ones for any lacking such weapons outside the vault and they can take them for the battle and after. Remember the plan and we will win and the Fiends will have control of Outer Vegas." Gaius was lying of course, Caesar hated chems and so to did Gaius who never used them. After the NCr was defeated they would annihilate the Fiends as well.

Gaius returned to legion lines and saw Dead Sea and Melissa together. He did not care for such romance at the moment but knew in the future it may aid the Legion "Dead Sea ready the soldiers the battle is about to begin." Dead Sea saluted and shouted "Men of the Legion, allies of the legion listen to Tribune Gaius." Gaius stood higher on a hill and shouted "Today is the first day of a new order, those who wish for revenge will have it, those who wish to prove themselves will do so today and Caesar will watch all of us. This battle will help decide the fate of New Vegas and from here we move on Hoover Dam."

The army cheered and watched as dozens of fiends began to run out from their vault to the NCR lines. Most of the warriors were from Motor Runners warband but Violet Cook-Cook and Driver Nephi and several smaller warbands contributed a few soldiers. Major Dharti was helping on watch in one of the ruined buildings that was being rebuilt. In a few days they quickly created a sizable barricade on the building and reinforced it on the bridge. He heard something in the distance and lifted a pair of binoculars to his eyes. In the darkness he could only see shapes but even this was telling. He did not hesitate and shouted "We are under attack soldiers make ready and get to your positions." The NCR forces moved but some were too slow and the surprise unrelenting attack of lasers tore several apart before they reached the walls. Dharti grabbed his marksman carbine and saw the faces of the first fiends closing in on his lines. He fired several burst into the crowd and one fiend's head exploded from the damage while another was knocked off the bridge. He continued to fire down on them and the NCR army took precise shots taking down many with fine aim as opposed to the wild fire of the fiends and two dozen fiends died in the first moments of the fire fight. Suddenly the fiends in front stopped and threw several grenades into the NCR lines. Dharti screamed "GET DOWN NOW." Some could not in time and the grenades exploded on the bridge barricades and flames started to rise from the sandbags.

Dharti continued to fire and one of his shots broke the arm of a fiend about to throw his grenade. The grenade landed in fiend lines and exploded sending several corpses over the bridge and a small pile began to rise on the bridge. Dharti had an idea and called out "Aim for the fiends around the pile. The NCR forces looked to see the corpses and rained fire down on fiends trying to climb over or run past the wall of bodies. Dharti grabbed a grenade form a pile and took out the pin and threw it. Several more fiends were torn apart as the pile continued to rise and more fiends died as they tried to climb it and many fell off the bridge.

The plan seemed to be working and he turned to a soldier and smiled. Suddenly he heard the hissing of a laser rifle and from behind their lines three red lasers smashed into the soldiers head and his body went limp without his brain.

Dharti turned and saw another force of fiends rushing their flank and already cut six recruits down before the rest knew what was happening. The NCR forces did not surrender and Dharti was proud of them. He turned again and saw that the hesitation and surprise allowed for the Fiends to cross over in greater numbers. Soon it was three fiends to every one NCR soldier and the odds were quickly rising against the Republic's army. The NCR forces were torn apart one by one by the insane fiends through lasers or knives and other melee weapons, many had machetes from the legion as well. Dharti was one of the last left and as three fiends came rushing up the stairs of the broken building he pulled out his pistol and emptied the magazine into them. More came as he reloaded one leaped at him with a knife. They both died but Dharti bleed out only after seeing the Legon forces in the distance reading themselves for the next wave.

Gaius watched the battle from the fiend walls with Motor Runner with a hint of pleasure at seeing how many fiends were killed and how worthy an opponent the NCR was "How many more Fiends can you offer Caesar." Motor Runner looked at him with fury "Are you kidding I just sent some of my best soldiers in, the rest are too high."

"How many or I tell Caesar you failed and after the war we will kill every one of you." Motor Runner moved for his chainsaw but Gaius was quick and put his pistol to his head before he could pick it up "Do not test me." Motor Runner sighed "All together the Fiend numbers are close to three thousand throughout the wasteland. I have one hundred more fiends that can fight here but the rest I do not control as much, the other leaders are their masters but with Caesar's support I can rally them all a few have already given their support in this battle and Violet has allowed for several packs of dogs to be sued as well." Gaius did not need Dogs, he had well bred legion hounds and a few cyber dogs with him at the ready. Gaius was careful to remember every detail of his information so Caesar can use this information later when they turned on the Fiends. The fiend forces were reinforced with more sent from Motor Runner. The next wave commenced as more fiends piled onto the bridge not caring if they trampled friends both dead and dying as they went.

Hsu was on the walls and watched the fiend forces rushing forward and he grabbed a radio and called "Talon Company are you in position." A gruff voice answered "Yes we are." Hsu shouted into the radio "Then attack already too many of my people have died." He was hurt that Dharti was killed, he was a good soldier and leader. Now would be the time for revenge against these chem lunatics. "NOW SOLDIER."

"Fine stop yelling. Let's move out men." Hsu saw a force of one hundred trained and deadly mercenaries wearing black combat gear with assault rifles and an armored vehicle come from the two roads by McCarran and with the 50 caliber gun and a mounted cannons unloaded their weapons into the fiend lines. The fiends did not know what hit them and the 50 cal tore through their ranks spraying blood and body parts as the bullets flew. The Talon Company was merciless and as the fiends retreated back they executed any survivors. The sudden turn of the battle frightened them as well as the mercilessness of Talon Company. Gaius screamed his rage as he slammed his hands down on the metal wall. He had to continue with his plan even if more fiends died because of it and yelled down the wall to Raquel "Contact the Boomers and tell them to fire on all positions and get your missiles in place." He turned and saw Motor Runner was furious and had his chain saw at the ready "But my people are still there."

Gaius showed no fear and glared at him "Your people are murderers, drug fiends, and rapist they had what was coming to them in the first place. We are done here know that Caesar will not be pleased." He left without any violence as Motor Runner watched rockets and artillery shells streak across the skies and land on the streets of New Vegas and walls of McCarran incinerating NCR and Fiend alike. The Boomer artillery was trained and reloaded quickly battering down the walls in minutes from their base.

Raquel and her forces were moved to the outskirts of the city and she shouted "Raise the launchers high and show these savages what we can do." The Boomer soldiers hefted the large launchers into the air as Raquel waited for Gaius to signal. With his command she shouted "FIRE." Dozens of rockets were fired from the guns modeled on the Red Glare and each fired ten missiles at a time before having to reload. The red missiles shot high into the air and came down in the tents of McCarran as artillery shells still slammed into the walls and station of McCarran.

Hsu turned and saw the missiles smash into tent and men and the camp began to burn as the walls began to crumble. That coupled with the precise artillery that destroyed the armored vehicle and most of Talon Company broke the defense and morale of McCarran. Over one hundred and fifty soldiers have been killed in the barrage and the assault on the barricade. They were losing the battle and Colonel Hsu had no other choice if the NCR Army was to survive and gave the order of retreat.

"Men and women head to the railroad we are leaving the camp." He saw hundreds of soldiers flood into the station and gave a sigh of relief until he turned and saw a full cohort of Legionaries and Great Khans forcing the few dozen fiends left back towards the camp and the fiends came running in like rabid dogs while the legion and Khans took precise shots at the few defenders on the walls.

One man wearing a corrupted NCR ranger helmet and a mix of explorer armor and mismatched pieces from the dead walked at the head of the Legion force. He showed no fear as shells smashed into buildigns and some among his soldiers ducked. Hsu knew that was the traitor Gaius and found one of the few Marksmen carbines left and aimed intending to kill the monster. The man looked up straight at him and even though he had survived dozens of fights including one against a super mutant and two centaur by himself he tensed up. None of those former experiences matched the fear he felt in that moment when the man that had alreayd killed dozens of NCr soldiers glared at him through his helmet. That one moment of hesitation was enough for Gaius to move out of the way and he fired a shot from his hunting rifle that hit Hsu in the side. He cried out in pain as blood began to seep through his uniform and he climbed down the stairs of the wall and towards the rails like the rest of the NCR forces.

Curtis left one final disruption and laced C4 to the doors. When one of the soldiers opened it the C4 went off killing him and several behind him. Several other doors were rigged killing more and the ones now safe were chocked with men and women escaping the coming legion.

Hsu waited for the doors to be cleared and turned back to several platoons "Soldiers I need you to defend this positon as long as you can for the Republic." He wished he could stay but as one of the highest ranked men left in the Mojave he had to carry on the fight. The soldiers nodded and steeled themselves as Hsu entered the tram and it was launched and rushed away to New Vegas. The artillery of the Boomers coudl nto reach it in time but did damage the tram rail road after it left.

Gaius marched in the camp with his cohort and saw a bloody mess. Body parts and blood was spread across the camp as tents fell over after becoming cinder. The fiends were running rampant and the few NCR left on the walls and in front of the station took many of them down. The largest force of fiends gathered together and rushed at the door whiel the Legion ran up the walls and threw the NCR forces still there over the walls shattering bone and body as they went in their slaughter. A few NCR foolishly surrendered and the Legion and Great Khans quickly took care of them.

Fiends inside the fort were quickly killed by the brave few that stood against them as their friends escaped but in the end were killed by the Legion and Great Khan forces who were more battle hardened. Gaius was not impressed with the fiends and after he and the Legion took down the platoons left behind he looked down at one of the fiends who lost a leg and was crawling towards him. The fiends were broken here like this man, Gaius had no sympathy for such weakness, his entire life he had striven to become strong and those that failed did not deserve a second chance. He pulled out his pistol taken from Joshua Graham and put a bullet in the fiend. "No mercy for the weak." Dead Sea nodded and sent his forces into the station that now was safe from C4 killing wounded NCR and fiends that did not escape in time. The fiend host was annihilated and their corpses were given to the hounds as a feats while the Legion looted their weapons and ammunition. After watching the camp with pride in his victory Gaius searched for any NCR soldiers still alive outside of the station for his own challenge. He entered a tent and saw a rifle aimed at him. He turned and saw a man he recognized.

"Doctor Hildern why have you not escaped with the rest of your pathetic Republic soldiers?" He knew, worked with, and actually respected the man who had a gun aimed at him. the older man still was wearing his doctor's uniform and after several seconds lowered his rifle. Normally he would have killed someone for pointing a gun at him but he gave Hildern a chance a novel moment indeed for Gaius who normally shot and then may have asked questions to one survivor before shooting again.

"Damn it Gaius it was not supposed to be like this, I trusted you and you gave me good results from Vault 22. Why did you betray the Republic?" Gaius looked outside and saw the legion cheering "We do not have time now for this but I would like to offer you a job, instead of working for OSI which has probably been decimated since my attacks on California itself how would you like to lead our science division?"

_This is a shorter story because I wanted to explain how one man would apparently take down the camp like I did in the game and to show his ruthlessness and personality._


End file.
